


Homemade Dynamite

by ShakyHueHue



Series: A foot forward is ten backwards [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Chapters are memories, F/M, I will add more names after I add them, Multi, Other, They aren't in order, Veela, Veela Mates, Veela bloodmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 17:39:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12635949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShakyHueHue/pseuds/ShakyHueHue
Summary: When life gets boring, you wear holo and get on with your life-AniA collection of drabbles. They are not in order.





	Homemade Dynamite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Its hard to study when your a procrastinator"-Ani

The ever-increasing pile of homework just made the Sixth-year Slytherin cringe. She flailed sadly before just being overwhelmed with the pointless, wrist hurting slogfest. 

"At it still, Mikaera?"

She looked up, her watery opalescent gaze screaming utter defeat by the hands of her education. This pleading for sweet release earned her a scoff from the Head Boy. The candle she had been using to study under had nearly formed a puddle and was at its wick end. The Headboy motioned for her her shift over, freeing some space on the bench. "What's stressing you out?"

"Transfiguration. Specifically, Conjuring spells. McGonagall will have my ass hanging over her mantlepiece if I don't do well in this ." Mikaera complained as she couldn't get her head around the complexities of the damn magic. On her parchments sat unfinished diagrams denoting the process of...Well, Hieracia couldn't understand her messy scribble. And if he couldn't understand the messy scrawl, McGonagall definitely wouldn't. "Your an Ace at Transfiguration. You should tutor me."

"What's this? The great Aniwaniwa Mikaera is begging for my help?! Am I hearing correctly?" Aniwaniwa grumbled and nearly faceplanted the table. The thud was heavy and her groan sad. Hieracia may have done his sassy daily quota in that last remark-but it's really funny to tease the Slytherin Prefect. She was too easy to embarrass, and that was god damn adorable. 

"If your here to mock me, you're the worst." She mumbled grumpily at the hid behind her mass of luscious black curls. The Headboy ignored her quip and instead sat beside her. Out of more body contact, the Prefect leaned against him. She seemed so down compared to her usual upbeat nihilism. 

"How long have you known me Mikaera?" The Headboy rolled his bronze eyes for dramatic effect.

"A long ass fucking time." The Prefect answered with a slightly less angsty tone. 

"And in that time have I ever mocked you in the way that is to demean you?"

It was her time to roll her eyes. 

"Is that supposed to be inspirational? Because that sounds like a shitty supportive friend pep talk to me." Mikaera playfully smacked the Headboy and beamed a little brighter. "But thanks for being here. You git."

"Right back at you, you whore."

Mikaera just chuckled happily. Slowly the noise died down and the Prefect calmed down a little. Exhaling tiredly she returned to her parchment. With a clearer mind and a smile on her face, the Prefect completed her Transfigurations work in record time.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
